swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W18/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 01.05.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:06 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 02:36 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 05:13 Giacomo Meyerbeer - L'Étoile Du Nord (1988) Marco Polo (F) 08:06 Gioachino Rossini - Le siège de Corinthe (L'assedio di Corinto) (1992) Nuova Era (F) 10:43 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 13:39 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 16:08 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 18:55 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 21:16 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 23:50 Giovanni Paisiello - Gli astrologi immaginari (1967) Nuova Era (I) 02.05.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:01 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 02:42 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 04:47 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 06:44 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 08:58 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording 12:07 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 15:57 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 18:36 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:17 Carl Heinrich Graun - Cleopatra e Cesare (1995) Harmonia Mundi (I) 03.05.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:35 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:08 George Frideric Handel - Riccardo Primo, re d'Inghilterra (2007) DHM (I) 07:04 George Frideric Handel - Alcina (1999) Erato Records (I) 09:54 Jean-Féry Rebel - Ulysse (2007) Musiques à la Chabotterie (F) 12:00 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 14:46 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 16:26 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 18:55 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 20:43 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 23:00 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 23:45 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 04.05.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:58 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 04:16 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 05:20 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 07:54 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 11:24 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 14:12 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 18:05 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 21:10 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 05.05.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:51 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 02:10 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 04:41 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 07:26 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 09:07 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 11:04 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 12:42 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 15:32 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 18:46 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 21:55 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 06.05.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:28 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 04:18 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Castor et Pollux (2003) Naxos (F) 06:38 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 08:58 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 10:30 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Paride ed Elena (2003) Archiv Pro (I) 12:49 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 15:10 Joseph Haydn - L'isola disabitata (1977) Philips (I) 16:38 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 19:23 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 21:58 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 23:07 Henneberg-Mozart-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 07.05.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:11 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) EAM (I) - 1st recording 02:12 Nicola Vaccaj - La sposa di Messina (?) Naxos (I) 03:55 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 07:45 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 10:21 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 12:49 Giuseppe Verdi - Luisa Miller (1951) Conductor: Mario Rossi (I) 14:36 Giuseppe Verdi - Ernani (1991) Nuova Era (I) 16:55 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 18:00 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1953) Conductor: Victor de Sabata (I) 19:48 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 21:25 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 23:38 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 18/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017